FaceSpace
by TeeHee101
Summary: FaceSpace, another online social networking site. What happens when you add the cast of Bleach to it?   CH.2: A desperate Ichigo, and a hard to get Rukia. -cough-andagayKon-cough-
1. How Well Do You Know Kon?

**Author's Note:**

Hey, it's me, animeluver101, (101 to my reviewers), and I wrote the new Bleach fic I promised you guys in "Play the Game". I got inspired by two of the best fanfics in history: Facebook Galore and NaruBook. They are HILARIOUS. Check it out sometime. :)

ANNYYWAAYYYY, I felt like trying out a new style in my story, so if it's too weird, tell me, because it's supposed to be like you're reading off of "FaceSpace". (I got the name 'FaceSpace' from 'Facebook' and 'Myspace' combined. LAWL!) (AND I got the 'thumbs up' from YouTube and the Facebook 'Like' Button, you know, the symbol is thumbs up...)

I hope you like it. And check out my other story "Play the Game", another IchiRuki fic, that you all love. Just click on my profile, and it has EVERYTHING on there. Really. It does.

[This will be in Rukia's perspective]

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bleach or Megan Fox. O_o

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Welcome to FaceSpace~**_

Hello, **Rukia**, you have **2 new messages:**

**Inbox**

1. Subject: Visit My GardenVille!

From: **Renji Abari**

Message:

"Come visit my GardenVille! Click here to visit RENJI'S garden! Make your own! It's FREE and EASY! Join today!"

**| Reply | |Delete| |Mark as Spam| |Block|**

2. Subject: Take This Quiz

From: **Kon The Hairbender**

Message:

"Hey Rukia, I made this quiz on the Quiz app thing… It's really cool…. TAKE THE QUIZ! Click Here to Take the Quiz"

**| Reply | |Delete| |Mark as Spam| |Block|**

**Kon's Quiz: How well do you know me?**

1.) What's my name?

| | Rukiaaaa! :DDDD

| | Kon the Hairbender! :D

|X| Idiot _(it's true)_

| | Ichigo Kurosaki

2.) Who will I marry?

|X| Ichigo _(hahaha, why would you even ADD this?)_

| | Rukiaaaa! :DDDD

| | Megan Fox

| | Orihime…

3.) Who is my BFF?

| | Ichigo Kurosaki

| | Rukiaaaa! :DDDD

| | Everyone

|X| my mom _(lol, I'm not sure if mods have them though)_

4.) What is my occupation?

| | Official Guardian of Rukia Kuchiki

| | Soul Raper- I mean REAPER….

| | The guy who beat up Ichigo

|X| none _(it's DEFINITLY not the first choice)_

5.) Did you like this quiz?

| | YES

| | YESS

|X| YESSS _(It's opposite day)_

| | YESSSS

**Results:**

You do NOT know me AT ALL! I bet nobody gets this result, because they all know me! Hahaha! Well, I'm okay with this if you actually got this result, because I don't want to be stalked by some stranger. But, if you're Rukia Kuchiki, you BETTER NOT get this result!

_**-99% got this result-**_

**5 thumbs up and 48 comments:**

**Rukia Kuchiki (6:24 PM): **It was fun taking this, Kon.

**Ichigo Kurosaki (6:25 PM): **I agree.

**Rukia Kuchiki (6:27 PM): **It's funny how 100% got this result

**Ichigo Kurosaki (6:27 PM): **I agree.

**Kon The Hairbender (6:28 PM): **It is NOT funny and FYI, it's 99%, not 100%.

**Chad Sado (6:29 PM): **I wonder who the 1% was…

**Ishida Quincy-man (6:30 PM): **not me

**Orihime Inoue (6:30 PM): **Not me, sorry Kon :(

**Renji Abari (6:31 PM): **D:

**Rukia Kuchiki (6:32 PM): **?

**Renji Abari (6:32 PM): **I…

**Chad Sado (6:32 PM): **Yes?

**Renji Abari (6:33 PM): **am…

**Kisuke Urahara (6:33 PM): **you are…

**Renji Abari (6:34 PM): **the…

**Kon The Hairbender (6:35 PM): **Renji is the 1%! He got all 5 questions correct! :D

**Kisuke Urahara (6:36 PM): **Oh me….

**Ishida Quincy-man (6:36 PM): **Oh my….

**Orihime Inoue (6:37 PM): **:(

**Kon The Hairbender (6:37 PM): **It's not a bad thing!

**Rukia Kuchiki (6:38 PM): **Umm, yes it is.

**Ichigo Kurosaki (6:38 PM): **I agree.

**Rukia Kuchiki (6:38 PM): **Can you stop saying 'I agree'?

**Ichigo Kurosaki (6:39 PM): **I agree.

**Rukia Kuchiki (6:40 PM): **I hate you.

**Ichigo Kurosaki (6:40 PM): **I love you too :D

**Rukia Kuchiki (6:40 PM): **You're stupid

**Ichigo Kurosaki (6:41 PM): **You're beautiful

**Rukia Kuchiki (6:41 PM): **You're perverted

**Ichigo Kurosaki (6:42 PM): **You're cute

**Rukia Kuchiki (6:43 PM): **That's stupid

**Ichigo Kurosaki (6:43 PM): **That's a lie

**Kisuke Urahara (6:44 PM): **Cute~! It's a lovers' quarrel! I might add your conversation to my Fan Fiction! Thanks, guys… :)

**Rukia Kuchiki (6:45 PM): **Where's Byakuya when you need him D:

**Renji Abari (6:46 PM): **When did you and Ichigo get together? D:

**Soi Fon Teehee (6:47 PM): **Byakuya as in Byakuya Kuchiki?

**Rukia Kuchiki (6:47 PM): **Yes, I invited him to be my friend countless times, but he declined every single one. D:

**Orihime Inoue (6:49 PM): **…He's my friend on FaceSpace…

**Ichigo Kurosaki (6:49 PM): **That old man has FRIENDS?

**Ishida Quincy-man (6:50 PM): **Well, that was rude.

**Ichigo Kurosaki (6:50 PM): **Your face is rude.

**Chad Sado (6:51 PM): **Diss…

**Renji Abari (6:52 PM): **Ichigo, are you and Rukia dating?

**Rukia Kuchiki (6:52 PM): **HOW IS BYAKUYA YOUR FRIEND AND NOT MINE! D:

**Ichigo Kurosaki (6:53 PM): **…I'm your friend… :D

**Renji Abari (6:54 PM): **No one ever answers my questions. :(

**Renji Abari (6:58 PM): **Hello?

**Renji Abari (7:00 PM): **This sucks :(

_**Rukia's Area**_

**Rukia Kuchiki **feels like crying

**Ichigo Kurosaki **wants to hug his girlfriend

**Rukia Kuchiki **doesn't want a hug

**Ichigo Kurosaki **will hug her

**Rukia Kuchiki **won't let him

**Renji Abari **feels left out

**Ichigo Kurosaki **doesn't care

**Renji Abari **will destroy Ichigo

**Rukia Kuchiki **feels weird

**Kon The Hairbender **will protect Rukia with his life

**Ichigo Kurosaki **thinks Kon is weird

**Rukia Kuchiki **Kon, CHANGE YOUR NAME!

**Kon The Hairbender **says no…

**Rukia Kuchiki **says CHANGE YOUR NAME, NOWWW!

**Megan Fox **says hey

**Renji Abari **Megan Fox?

**Rukia Kuchiki **doesn't remember having Megan Fox as a friend on FaceSpace

**Megan Fox **is actually Kon

**Rukia Kuchiki **is pissed

**Ichigo Kurosaki **feels like hugging his pissed-off girlfriend

**Renji Abari **is wondering how IchiRuki happened

**Rukia Kuchiki **long story

**Ichigo Kurosaki **loves his girlfriend :D

**Renji Abari **feels weird

_**You are invited to ChatRoom245209! |Accept| |Decline|**_

_**You are now in ChatRoom245209**_

**Rukia: **who is this?

**Ichigo: **Me

**Renji: **and me

**Orihime: **and me and Ishida

**Ishida: **yeah… What she said…

**Chad: **I'm here. So is Tut-ski

**Tatsuki: **It's _Tatsuki_!

**Chad: **I knew that

**Rukia: **is that all?

**Ishida: **yes

**Rukia: **kewl

**Orihime: **?

_Sent at 7:20 PM EST, November 11, 2010_

**Orihime: **What does that mean?

**Rukia: **kewl?

**Orihime: **yes, what does it mean?

**Tatsuki: **it means

**Renji: **it means: Kites Enjoy Wonderful Ladies

_Sent at 7:25 PM EST, November 11, 2010_

**Orihime: **Ohhh, I understand.

**Rukia: **What?

**Ishida: **?

**Ichigo: **I thought it meant 'cool'…

**Ishida: **it does!

**Renji: **really? OH. Okay… That's how I learned it, though…

**Chad: **Who'd you learn it from?

**Renji: **Keigo

**Rukia: **No wonder.

**Renji: **I g2g!

**Orihime: **what does that mean?

**Ichigo: **T_T OH. MY. GOD.

_**-Renji has signed out-**_

**Rukia: **?

_**-Chad has left the Chat-**_

**Ishida: **everyone is leaving D:

_**-Tatsuki has signed out-**_

**Ichigo: **Hey, that rhymes!

**Rukia: **How does that rhyme?

**Ichigo: **never mind

**Orihime: **I have to go, too! It's my bedtime! :C BYE BYE!

_**-Orihime has signed out-**_

**Ishida: **I love you…

**Ichigo: **You're such a wimp. You can't say that to her face

**Rukia: **…

**Rukia: **I need to go…Byakuya…needs help… ^_^"

_**-Rukia has signed out-**_

**Ichigo: **I love you…

**Ishida: **You're the one to talk T_T

**Ichigo: **shaddup

_**Rukia's Area**_

**Rukia Kuchiki **whoa… O_o

**Rukia just found out who she will marry, using ****Who Will You Marry?****!**

**Her results were:**

**-ICHIGO KUROSAKI-**

**1,326 thumbs up and 9,054 comments (5 showing):**

**Ichigo Kurosaki (7:40 PM): **It's destiny :D

**Renji Abari (7:41 PM): **FaceSpace is a lie

**Kon The Megan Fox HairBender (7:42PM): **I agree!

**Hitsugaya Toshiro (7:44 PM): **This is immature.

**Rangiku Matsumoto (7:45 PM): **Ahahaa! It's called youth, Hitsugaya!

**Ichigo Kurosaki (7:46 PM): **And destiny :D

**Gin Ichimaru (7:47 PM): **:]

**Hisagi Shuuhei (7:48 PM): **:[

**Rukia Kurosaki (7:50 PM): **Even FACESPACE approved my last name!

**Ichigo Kurosaki (7:51 PM): **:)

**Rukia Kurosaki (7:53 PM): **Byakuya is on my friends list all of a sudden…

**Byakuya Kuchiki (7:55 PM): **Rukia, change your last name.

**Ichigo Kurosaki (7:56 PM): **Damn.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. Hope it's long enough. :) Yes, I'm continuing this, so TTYL!

REVIEW! This was hard work.

BYE!


	2. Desperate Status Updates

I'm so so so so so soso osooosososoosoos SOORRY for the latest update EVA. I bet you forgot about this loser... :'(

...

Oh, WOW! Thank you ALL for all the positive feedback. I didn't think this would be popular with just the first chapter! :D I guess the world loves IchiRuki a lot!

Umm, also, all the chapters aren't gonna be related to eachother. All are different, so don't be confused.

I love you all because you reviewed, and I'm gonna pick a random reviewer... **frejalou**!

Thank you all, again, for story-alerts, reviews, favorites, and checking out other stories! Maybe you'll be the next "Chosen One" like frejalou? :D

Keep on reading...

Disclaimer: Doesn't pwn- I mean own.

* * *

Hello, **Ichigo**, you have **1 new notification**.

**Notifications**

1. **Rukia Kucheeky **commented on your status.

| View | | Ignore |

_**Ichigo's Area**_

**Ichigo Kurosaki- **feels desperate for a girlfriend.

**6,099 thumbs ups and 27 comments: **

**Orihime Inoue- **I'll be your girlfriend!

**Tatsuki Haha- **NO WAY! Let ME be his gf!

**Random Fangirl- **Nooo! I AM THE HOTTEST! X-(

**Nel- **Back off! Wishigoww's MINE! _**[A/N: Translates to 'Ichigo' in Nel language.]**_

**Soi Fong- **What? No! He's too young for you!

**Kon- **hes not 2 yung 4 meh ;)

**Rangiku Matsumoto- **OK, girls, chill. There are PLENTY of men out there. And second of all, (I'd think we'd all agree on this one), Ichigo, if I were you, DELETE KON AS A FRIEND.

**Ichigo Kurosaki- **Oh, har, har, Rangiku. You're just jealous that I have so many fangirls, and you don't.

**Gin Ichimaru- **Rangiku has fan_girls_? U meanz fan_boys_…

**Ichigo Kurosaki- **No, waddya talking about? Rangiku's actually a man that had b00bs.

**Rangiku Matsumoto- **WHAT THE HELL, ICHIGO? !$#%!^%!%%$#^!~~!

**Gin Ichimaru- **Don't say that about my gf!

**Orihime Inoue- **…

**Orihime Inoue-** Ichigo's mine! I called it FIRST!

**Random Fangirl- **Ichigo's MINE!

**Rangiku Matsumoto- **GIRLS! Didn't I tell you about something called 'IchiRuki FTW'?

**Random Fangirl- **Pshhh, I call it 'IchiRuki WTF'!

**Rukia Kucheeky- **Wooow. VERY mature, Rangeeky. 'IchiRuki FTW'? I would never go out with _that_.

**Ichigo Kurosaki- **GASP! U KNOW u love meee!

**Kaien Shiba- ***cough, cough*

**Rukia Kucheeky- **I don't like you!

**Kaien Shiba- ***COUGH, COUGH*

**Ichigo Kurosaki- **Will ya quit coughing? You're making me _sick_! HAHAHAA, get it? Like, coughing=sick? HAHAHAAA~! :D

**Renji Abarai- **That was the gayest joke in history.

**Kaien Shiba- **I was COUGHING cuz Rukia is MY girlfriend.

**The World- **WHAT?

**Rukia Kucheeky- **Wha-?—Ohhh, yeahhh… ;) I AM his "girlfriend"…

**Ichigo Kurosaki **is in depression.

**The Rukia Kuchiki Fan Club **is broken-hearted.

**Ichigo Kurosaki **will go emo if Rukia marries the Shibastard.

**Rukia Kucheeky **…

**You have been invited to ChatRoom 3140567348.**

**|Accept| |Decline|**

**Welcome to ChatRoom 3140567348.**

Rukia: Hey, Ichigo!

Ichigo: …

Rukia: Ichigo?

Ichigo: ….

Rukia: Ichigo!

Ichigo: ….

Rukia: ANSWER, ICHIGO!

Ichigo: …

_Sent at 5:08 PM, Eastern Time_

Rukia: ….I love you, Ichigooooo~!

Ichigo: REALLY?

Rukia: Ya, I'm not actually dating Kaien. It was just a joke. ;)

Ichigo: Sooo.. You love me?

Rukia: …

Ichigo: ?

Rukia: Nah, I was jk.

_Sent at 5:10 PM, Eastern Time_

Rukia: BUT, I was serious about the not-dating-Kaien thing!

_Ichigo has signed out._

Rukia: BUT, I was joking about being just kidding about loving Ichigo!

_Ichigo has signed back on._

Ichigo: WAHOOO! SHE LOVES ME!

**Ichigo Kurosaki **has changed his relationship status to **in a relationship **with **Rukia Kucheeky**.

14 likes and 6 comments:

**Nel (8:20 PM): **With me?

**Orihime Inoue (8:21 PM): **No, me!

**Rangiku Matsumoto (8:22 PM): **(snort) Ohhh, PUH-LEEZ! IchiRuki just happened! DUH!

**Kon (8:23 PM): **IchiKon will NEVER happen, now… :(

**Hitsugaya Toshiro (8:25 PM): **Damn! I was a IchiKon shipper all the way!

**Rangiku Matsumoto (8:25 PM): **O_O

**Kaien Shiba (2:06 AM): **What is the meaning of this?

**Ichigo Kurosaki (3:04 AM): **Whaddya mean?

**Rukia Kucheeky (6:50 AM): **Oh, hehe, boys, I can explain…

* * *

I AM SO SORRY! THAT WAS SO SHORT AND SUCKY! Like Rukia says, I can explain!

I'm getting lazy, and running outta ideas (so soon, so soon) so can y'all help me? Send in some ideassss?

Next chapter, will DEFINITLY be abillion gajillion words long! And hopefully, WAAY FASTER!

I love you!

Answer if you wanna, just curious. :)

**QOD:**

**_ and _ are two characters from Bleach that should go die in a hole.**


End file.
